russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TV5 Program Schedule
Program Schedule 'Mondays-Fridays' 'Manila sa Umaga (Radyo5 simulcast) (Live)' *Time: 04:00 AM – 05:00 AM *Duration: 1 hour *Category: News *Anchors: Arnel Ignacio 'Good Morning Club (Live)' *Time: 05:00 AM – 07:30 AM *Duration: 2 hrs. and 30 mins. *Category: Morning News and Talk Show *Director: Mark Limchoa *Host: Martin Andanar, Chiqui Roa-Puno, Alex Santos, April Gustilo, Cheryl Cosim, Paolo Bediones, Pat Fernandez, Amy Perez, Grace Lee, Lucky Mercado, Shalala and Christine Bersola-Babao *Performers: Sarah Geronimo *Segment Host: Roda Magnaye, Chinkee Tan, Chef Raymar Reyes and Lourd De Veyra 'Handy Mandy (Monday-Wednesday)' *Time: 07:30 AM – 08:00 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Preschool, Edutainment, Children 'Jungle Junction (Thursday and Friday)' *Time: 07:30 AM – 08:00 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Children, Edicational 'Mickey Mouse Clubhouse' *Time: 08:00 AM – 08:30 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Educational, Children 'Phineas and Ferb (Monday, Wednesday and Friday)' *Time: 08:30 AM – 08:55 AM *Duration: 25 minutes *Category: Comedy, Musical, Adventure 'Fish Hooks (Tuesday and Thursday)' *Time: 08:30 AM – 08:55 AM *Duration: 25 minutes *Category: Comedy, Sitcom, Musical Comedy, Drama 'Batibot' *Time: 08:55 AM – 09:00 AM *Duration: 5 minutes *Category: Children, Educational *Muppet characters: Koko Kwik-Kwak, Manang Bola, Kapitan Basa, Sitsiritsit and Alibangbang, Ningning and Gingging, Irma Daldal, Tikyo Tiktilaok, Direk and Sultan Parachibum *Human characters: Kuya Bodjie, Ate Sienna, Kuya Mario, Ate Isay and Kuya Elmar 'Dora the Explorer (Monday-Wednesday)' *Time: 09:00 AM – 09:30 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Educational, Children, Adventure 'Go Diego Go! (Thursday and Friday)' *Time: 09:00 AM – 09:30 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Educational, Children, Adventure 'Spongebob Squarepants' *Time: 09:30 AM – 09:45 AM *Duration: 15 minutes *Category: Comedy, Dark Comedy, Sitcom, Educational 'The Fairly OddParents' *Time: 09:45 AM – 10:00 AM *Duration: 15 minutes *Category: Comedy, Adventure, Fantasy 'Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness' *Time: 10:00 AM – 10:30 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Action, Comedy, Adventure, Fantasy 'Cooking Kumares' *Time: 10:20 AM – 10:30 AM *Duration: 10 minutes *Category: Cooking Show *Host: Tuesday Vargas (Yumi), Regine Tolentino (Hannah), Mitchie Sison (Bianca) and Via Antonio (CJ) 'Face to Face (Live)' *Time: 10:30 AM – 11:30 AM *Duration: 1 hour *Category: Reality, Tabloid Talk Show *Director: Conci Flores *Host: Gelli De Belen 'Artista Academy Breaktime' *Time: 11:30 AM – 11:45 AM *Duration: 15 minutes *Category: Talent Show, Reality Show *Director: Mac Alejandre *Host: Mr. Fu 'Sharon: Kasama Mo, Kapatid' *Time: 11:45 AM – 12:30 PM *Duration: 45 minutes *Category: Talk Show, Lifestyle *Director: Mark Meily and Ryan Evangelista *Produced: Viva Television and Mega Productions, Inc. *Host: Sharon Cuneta 'Game N Go (Live)' *Time: 12:30 PM – 02:30 PM *Duration: 2 hours *Category: Entertainment, Game Show, Variety Show *Director: Danny Caparas, Ding Bolaños (studio), Butch Llige (remote) and Robert Quebral (remote) *Host: Edu Manzano, Joey De Leon, Rico J. Puno, Pretty Trizsa, Shalani Soledad, Wendy Valdez, Arnell Ignacio, Gelli de Belen, Tuesday Vargas and Daniel Matsunaga *Co-Host: Eugene Domingo, Jasmine Curtis-Smith, Monika Sta. Maria and Empoy Marquez *Featuring: GNG Hot Stuff, Anna S. Feliciano, Luningning, Milagring, Mariposa, and DJ Coki Meneses 'Kapitan Awesome' *Time: 02:30 PM – 03:00 PM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure *Produced: Viva Television *Director: Joyce Bernal *Cast: Martin Escudero and Empoy Marquez *Supporting Cast: Andrew E., Alwyn Uytingco, Aki Torio, Alchris Galura, Stephanie Sol, Shy Carlos and Morisette Amon. 'White Lies' *Time: 03:00 PM – 03:30 PM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Korean Drama 'Love You A Thousand Times' *Time: 03:30 PM – 04:00 PM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Korean Drama 'Pink Lipstick' *Time: 04:00 PM – 04:30 PM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Korean Drama 'Popstar TV' *Time: 04:30 PM – 05:00 PM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Entertainment, Teen Oriented, Variety Show, Teen Drama, Magazine Show, Dance, Musical, Drama, Fantasy, Comedy, Sitcom *Produced: Viva Television *Director: Mark Reyes and Argel Joseph *Host: Sarah Geronimo 'T3: Reload (Live)' *Time: 05:00 PM – 05:45 PM *Duration: 45 minutes *Category: Public Service *Director: Benedict Carlos *Host: Ben Tulfo, Raffy Tulfo and Erwin Tulfo *Segment Host: Jun Sabayton 'Reaksyon (Live)' *Time: 05:45 PM – 06:30 PM *Duration: 45 minutes *Category: Public Affairs, Magazine *Director: Benedict Carlos *Host: Luchi Cruz-Valdez 'Aksyon (Live)' *Time: 06:30 PM – 07:45 PM *Duration: 1 hrs. and 15 minutes *Category: News *Director: Benedict Carlos *Anchors: Paolo Bediones, Cheryl Cosim and Erwin Tulfo *Segment Anchors: Lourd De Veyra, Sarah Geronimo and Makata Tawanan 'Will Time Bigtime (Live)' *Time: 07:45 PM – 09:30 PM *Duration: 1 hrs. and 45 mins. *Category: Variety Show, Game Show, Comedy *Director: Jojo Jardeleza *Host: Willie Revillame *Co-Host: Mariel Rodriguez, Roxanne Guinoo, Camille Villar, Valerie Concepcion, Lovely Abello and Rufa Mae Quinto *Featuring: Bigtime Girls, DJ Coki Meneses, Anna S. Feliciano and Owen Ercia 'Enchanted Garden' *Time: 09:30 PM – 10:00 PM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Drama, Soap Opera, Fantasy, Romance *Director: Joel Lamangan, Eric Quizon and Joyce Bernal *Cast: Alice Dixson, Onemig Bondoc, Rufa Mae Quinto, Zoren Legaspi, Alex Gonzaga, BB Gandanghari, Ruffa Gutierrez *Supporting Cast: Martin Escudero, Meg Imperial, Gladys Reyes, Phoemela Barranda, Daniel Matsunaga, Christopher Roxas, Edgar Allan Guzman, Luz Valdez and Evangeline Pascual 'Artista Academy' *Time: 10:00 PM – 10:30 PM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Talent Show, Reality Show *Director: Mac Alejandre *Host: Cesar Montano and Martin Agustin *Judges: Lorna Tolentino, Gelli de Belen and Mac Alejandre 'Wow Mali! (Monday)' *Time: 10:30 PM – 11:30 PM *Duration: 1 hours *Category: Comedy, Gag Show, Reality Show, Pranks *Host: Joey de Leon 'Humanap Ka Ng Panet (Tuesday)' *Time: 10:30 PM – 11:30 PM *Duration: 1 hours *Category: Comedy, Sitcom, Action *Produced: Viva Television *Director: Wenn Deramas *Cast: Andrew E., Young JV, Keempee De Leon, Jimmy Santos, Keanna Reeves, John Estrada, Sarah Geronimo and Danita Paner *Supporting Cast: IC Mendoza, Dennis Padilla, Gabby Concepcion, Lucy Tores-Gomez, Alex Gonzaga, Kim Gantioqui, Angelica Jones, Dina Bonnevie, Jon Santos, Bobby Andrews, JC De Vera, Brod Pete, Nova Villa and Maricel Soriano 'Third Eye (Wednesday)' *Time: 10:30 PM – 11:30 PM *Duration: 1 hours *Category: Mystery, Horror, Thriller, Suspense *Director: Topel Lee, Robert Quebral, Benedict Mique and Rahyan Carlos *Cast: Eula Caballero, Lorna Tolentino, Eddie Garcia and Victor Silayan 'Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face (Thursday)' *Time: 10:30 PM – 11:30 PM *Duration: 1 hours *Category: Real Life Drama *Host: Amy Perez 'Pidol's Wonderland (Friday)' *Time: 10:30 PM – 11:30 PM *Duration: 1 hours *Category: Comedy, Fantasy, Sitcom, Family *Director: Eric Quizon *Cast: Dolphy 'Pilipinas News (Live)' *Time: 11:30 PM – 12:00 MN *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: News *Anchors: Dong Puno, Cheri Mercado and Jove Francisco *Director: Benedict Carlos *Segment Anchors: Manu Sandejas and Claudine Trillo 'Wanted (Monday)' *Time: 12:00MN – 12:30 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Public Affairs, Investigative Program, Reality Show, Public Service *Director: Danreb Fields *Host: Raffy Tulfo 'Journo (Tuesday)' *Time: 12:00MN – 12:30 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Investigative News, Magazine Show, Public Affairs, Docmentary *Director: Bren Campos *Host: Luchi Cruz-Valdez 'Anggulo (Wednesday)' *Time: 12:00MN – 12:30 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Investigative News, Magazine Show, Public Affairs, Docmentary *Director: Benedict Carlos and Kit Gallardo *Host: Luchi Cruz-Valdez *Main Corespondents: Benjie Dorango, Jove Francisco, Maricel Halili, Roices Naguit-Sibal and Ina Zara 'Insider (Thursday)' *Time: 12:00MN – 12:30 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Public Affairs, Documentary, Investigative *Director: Ezra Aguinaldo *Host: Erwin Tulfo, Cheryl Cosim, Paolo Bediones, Raffy Tulfo, Cherie Mercado, Martin Andanar, Lourd De Veyra and Atty. Mike Templo 'Bitag (Friday)' *Time: 12:00MN – 12:30 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Public Service, Investigative *Director: Ben Tulfo *Host: Ben Tulfo 'Ang Latest Up Late (Live)' *Time: 12:30 AM – 01:00 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Entertainment News, Talk Show *Director: Juan Paolo Aquino *Host: Amy Perez, Mr. Fu, Cristy Fermin and Lucy Torres 'The Medyo Late Nite Show with Jojo A. (Live)' *Time: 01:00 AM – 01:30 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Talk Show, Variety Show *Director: Bahjo Cabauatan *Host: Jojo Alejar 'Saturdays' 'Family Rosary Crudade' *Time: 04:30 AM – 05:30 AM *Duration: 1 hours *Category: Religious *Host: Rev. Fr. Erick Santos *Segment Host: Ces Datu and Claudine Zialcita 'Maunlad Na Agrikultura' *Time: 05:30 AM – 06:00 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Agricultural, Livelihood *Host: Nina Taduran 'Alagang Kapatid (Live)' *Time: 06:00 AM – 07:00 AM *Duration: 1 hour *Category: Health Oriented, Medical *Director: Julius Belotindos *Host: Cheryl Cosim *Segment Host: Dr. Walter Laurel, Dr. Ali Bilas, Coach Noelle De Guzman, Chef Jeremy Favia and Chef Francis Tolentino '6teen' *Time: 07:00 AM – 07:30 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Teen Sitcom 'Trollz' *Time: 07:30 AM – 08:00 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Teen Anime 'Winx Club' *Time: 08:00 AM – 08:30 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Teen Anime 'Batibot' *Time: 08:30 AM – 09:00 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Children, Educational *Muppet characters: Koko Kwik-Kwak, Manang Bola, Kapitan Basa, Sitsiritsit and Alibangbang, Ningning and Gingging, Irma Daldal, Tikyo Tiktilaok, Direk and Sultan Parachibum *Human characters: Kuya Bodjie, Ate Sienna, Kuya Mario, Ate Isay and Kuya Elmar 'Ni Hao, Kai Lan' *Time: 09:00 AM – 09:30 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Children, Educational 'Team Umizoomi' *Time: 09:30 AM – 10:00 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Children, Educational, Musical, Preschool 'Spongebob Squarepants' *Time: 10:00 AM – 10:30 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Comedy, Dark Comedy, Sitcom, Educational 'T.U.F.F. Puppy' *Time: 10:30 AM – 11:00 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Comedy, Action, Adventure 'Face to Face (Live)' *Time: 11:00 AM – 12:00 NN *Duration: 1 hour *Category: Reality, Tabloid Talk Show *Director: Conci Flores *Host: Amy Perez 'Game N Go (Live)' *Time: 12:00 NN – 03:00 PM *Duration: 3 hours *Category: Entertainment, Game Show, Variety Show *Director: Danny Caparas, Ding Bolaños (studio), Butch Llige (remote) and Robert Quebral (remote) *Host: Edu Manzano, Joey De Leon, Rico J. Puno, Pretty Trizsa, Shalani Soledad, Wendy Valdez, Arnell Ignacio, Gelli de Belen, Tuesday Vargas and Daniel Matsunaga *Co-Host: Eugene Domingo, Jasmine Curtis-Smith, Monika Sta. Maria and Empoy Marquez *Featuring: GNG Hot Stuff, Anna S. Feliciano, Luningning, Milagring, Mariposa, and DJ Coki Meneses 'Sabado Sineplex' *Time: 03:00 PM – 05:00 PM *Duration: 2 hour *Category: Movies 'Will Time Bigtime (Live)' *Time: 05:00 PM – 07:30 PM *Duration: 2 hrs. and 30 mins. *Category: Variety Show, Game Show, Comedy *Director: Jojo Jardeleza *Host: Willie Revillame *Co-Host: Mariel Rodriguez, Roxanne Guinoo, Camille Villar, Valerie Concepcion, Lovely Abello and Rufa Mae Quinto *Featuring: Bigtime Girls, DJ Coki Meneses, Anna S. Feliciano and Owen Ercia 'Talentadong Pinoy (Live)' *Time: 07:30 PM – 08:30 PM *Duration: 1 hours *Category: Reality Show, Talent Competition, Game Show *Director: Rich Ilustre *Host: Ryan Agoncillo 'Real Confessions' *Time: 08:30 PM – 09:15 PM *Duration: 45 minutes *Category: Real Life Drama Anthology *Host: Cristy Fermin 'Artista Academy' *Time: 09:15 PM – 10:00 PM *Duration: 45 minutes *Category: Talent Show, Reality Show *Director: Mac Alejandre *Host: Cesar Montano and Martin Agustin *Judges: Lorna Tolentino, Gelli de Belen and Mac Alejandre 'The Jose and Wally Show starting Vic Sotto' *Time: 10:00 PM – 10:45 PM *Duration: 45 minutes *Category: Comedy, Sitcom, Game Show *Director: Bert De Leon *Cast: Vic Sotto, Jose Manalo and Wally Bayola *Supporting Cast: Boboy Garovillo, Miriam Quiambao, Dianne Medina, Niña Jose, Erika Padilla, Mcoy Fundales, Jimmy Santos and Roi Calilong 'Tutok Tulfo' *Time: 10:45 PM – 11:30 PM *Duration: 45 minutes *Category: Investigative News, Public Affairs *Director: Braulio Bayno *Host: Erwin Tulfo 'Aksyon (Live)' *Time: 11:30 PM – 12:00 MN *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: News *Director: Benedict Carlos *Anchors: Alex Santos and Maricel Halili 'Sundays' 'Sunday TV Mass: Community Mass on TV5 (Live)' *Time: 06:00 AM – 07:00 AM *Duration: 1 hour *Category: Gospel, Religious 'Alagang Kapatid (Live)' *Time: 07:00 AM – 08:00 AM *Duration: 1 hour *Category: Health Oriented, Medical *Director: Julius Belotindos *Host: Cheryl Cosim *Segment Host: Dr. Walter Laurel, Dr. Ali Bilas, Coach Noelle De Guzman, Chef Jeremy Favia and Chef Francis Tolentino 'Imagination Movers' *Time: 08:00 AM – 08:30 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Live-Action 'The Penguins of Madagascar' *Time: 08:30 AM – 09:00 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Comedy 'Spongebob Squarepants' *Time: 09:00 AM – 09:30 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Comedy, Dark Comedy, Sitcom, Educational 'Winx Club' *Time: 09:30 AM – 10:00 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Teen Anime 'Sunday Sineplex' *Time: 10:00 AM – 11:30 AM *Duration: 1 hrs. and 30 mins. *Category: Movies, Specials 'Lokomoko U' *Time: 11:30 AM – 12:15 PM *Duration: 45 minutes *Category: Sketch Comedy *Director: Al Tantay *Cast: Caloy Alde, Eula Caballero, Rainier Castillo, Yana Asisto, JC De Vera, Edgar Alan Guzman, Empoy Marquez, Dianne Medina, Long Mejia, Keanna Reeves, Luningning, Milagring, Mariposa, Arci Muñoz, Valeen Montenegro, Joseph Bitangcol, Wendell Ramos, Alwyn Uytingco, Tuesday Vargas and Voyz Avenue 'P.O.5 (Live)' *Time: 12:15 PM – 03:00 PM *Duration: 2 hrs. and 45 mins. *Category: Musical Variety Show *Director: Al Quinn and Rich Ilustre *Host: Lucy Torres, Richard Gomez and John Estrada *Co-hosts and Peformers: Ahron Villena, Alex Gonzaga, Alwyn Uytingco, Angel Grace, Anja Aguilar, Annyka Asistio, Anton Alvarez, Arci Munoz, BJ Forbes, Carla Humphries, Charice Pempengco, Charlie Green, Chris Cayzer, Christian Samson, Claire Ruiz, Danita Paner, David Archuleta, Dianne Medina, Dingdong Avanzado, Edgar Allan Guzman, Eula Caballero, Ezekiel Gabriel, Fred Lo, Gerald Santos, Gloc-9, Jan Nieto, Jasmine Curtis-Smith, Jay Perillo, Jazz Ocampo, JC De Vera, John Lloyd Cruz, John Uy, Jon Avila, Josh Padilla, Joshua Davis, Keanna Reeves Kim Gantioqui, Krissha Viaje, Mark Allain, Martin Escudero, Marvin Ong, May Lozano, Meg Imperial, Morissette Amon, Nadine Lustre, Noelle Cassandra, Nikita McElroy, Niña Jose, Onemig Bondoc, Princess Ryan, Rainier Castillo, Rico Dela Paz, Ritz Azul, Rodjun Cruz, Sarah Geronimo, Somedaydream, Star Factors Final 12, Sunshine Grace, Valeen Montenegro, Victor Basa, Wendy Valdez, Ynna Asistio and Young JV 'Sarah G' *Time: 03:00 PM – 04:00 PM *Duration: 1 hour *Category: Teen Drama, Musical, Dance *Produced: Viva Television *Director: Mark Reyes *Cast: Sarah Geronimo 'Ang Latest! (Live)' *Time: 04:00 PM – 05:30 PM *Duration: 1 hrs. and 30 mins. *Category: Showbiz Oriented Talk Show *Director: Juan Paolo Aquino *Host: Amy Perez, Mr. Fu, Cristy Fermin and Lucy Torres 'USI: Under Special Investigation' *Time: 05:30 PM – 06:30 PM *Duration: 1 hour *Category: Investigative News, Documentary, Reality Show, Public Affairs *Director: Joey Talde *Host: Paolo Bediones 'Pinoy Explorer' *Time: 06:30 PM – 07:30 PM *Duration: 1 hour *Category: Edutainment, Infotainment, History, Travel *Director: Rowell Santiago *Cast: Aga Muhlach 'Talentadong Pinoy (Live)' *Time: 07:30 PM – 08:30 PM *Duration: 1 hours *Category: Reality Show, Talent Competition, Game Show *Director: Rich Ilustre *Host: Ryan Agoncillo 'Who Wants to be a Millionaire?' *Time: 08:30 PM – 09:30 PM *Duration: 1 hours *Category: Game Show, Quiz Show *Host: Vic Sotto 'Sunday Mega Sine' *Time: 09:30 PM – 11:30 PM *Duration: 2 hours *Category: Movies, Specials 'Hala, Andiyan si Johnny! (Live)' *Time: 11:30 PM – 12:30 AM *Duration: 1 hours *Category: Music, Talk Show, Variety Show *Director: Zaldy Bolanos *Host: Johnny Litton *Segment Host: Amy Perez 'Aksyon (Live)' *Time: 12:30 AM – 01:00 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: News *Director: Benedict Carlos *Anchors: Alex Santos and Maricel Halili